Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)
by marina1318
Summary: Podstawowe reguły świata personifikacji zostają naruszone... Ale to niemożliwe! Tak? (Pierwszy mój porządny fanfik z APH oraz pierwszy na tej stronie . Proszę o szczerość, ale i o wyrozumiałość. Warning - prawdopodobnie niewłaściwa kategoria oraz duszące (chyba) opary angstu. Grazie, jeśli to cuś czytasz! )
1. Sweet Dreams

_Mój pierwszy, poważny fic o Hetalii. Początkowo styl może razić, ale w dalszych rozdziałach chyba jest progress... ^^" Mniejsza już, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. :)_

_dA - marina1318. deviantart art/ APH-Sweet-Dreams-Are-Made-Of-This - I - 376678688_

* * *

- Pośpiesz się, Anglio! – Arthur krzywi się z odrobiną zazdrości, słysząc donośny krzyk Ameryki, truchtającego żwawo przed nim. Teraz akurat biegnie tyłem, posyłając byłemu opiekunowi pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Kirkland wzdycha cicho, z teatralną nutą, oraz przystaje na moment. Łapie oddech i odkrzykuje:  
- Nie wszyscy są trzystuletnimi bachorami takimi jak ty, jankesie! Okazałbyś mi kiedyś trochę szacunku…  
- Nie gadaj tyle, Opium, tylko biegnij – rozkazuje mijający Arthura Chiny. Po chwili do Yao dołączają bezczelnie rozbawieni Rosja i Francja, zostawiając Anglię w tyle. Ten ponownie wzdycha, nim rusza za nimi. Odczuwa złośliwą satysfakcję, gdy to Alfred zatrzymuje się, zmęczony. Oczywiście Amerykanin nie przyznaje się do tego, mówi złośliwie, że „odpocznijmy chwilkę, bo zaraz herbaciany punk nam zejdzie na zawał". Siadają na piasku, przyglądając się falom oceanu uderzającym w plażę i wydzierającym z niej liście, kamienie czy gałązki, by zaraz z powrotem cisnąć je na sypką powierzchnię.  
Francis odzywa się poirytowanym głosem:  
- Czy ta trójka zawsze musi rozbijać się na bezludnych wyspach?  
- Ciesz się, żabojadzie jeden, że chcemy ich ratować, a nie walczyć, bo wyraźnie straciłeś siły przez te lata – śmieje się Anglia. Francuz wydyma usta z pogardą i przewraca oczami, nim pyta retorycznie:  
- Ciekawe, czy są cali…  
- I kolejne durne pytanie – odnotowuje z uciechą Arthur. – Jasne, że są cali. Co w końcu może im się zdarzyć? Włochy zgłodnieje, to zje ich? Daj spokój. Znając Niemcy i Japonię, szybko wybili by mu ten pomysł z głowy.  
- Bardzo zabawne, Angleterre – kwituje kwaśno Francja. Rosja uśmiecha się szeroko i już, już ma coś wtrącić, gdy Ameryka zrywa się na równe nogi i biegnie dalej, oznajmiając wesoło:  
- Koniec przerwy! Następna, jak bohatersko ocalimy Oś! – Uśmiech Ivana staje się nieco mroczniejszy, lecz Rosjanin zaskakująco posłusznie wstaje.  
- Nawet nie wiemy, czy są zagrożeni… - mruczy pod nosem Chiny, a Amerykanin, słysząc go, stwierdza radośnie:  
- Jasne, że są w zagrożeniu! Na przykład tym niebezpieczeństwem jest brak hero like me przy sobie! Musimy ich od tego uchronić! – Po tych słowach przyśpiesza i znika z zasięgu wzroku pozostałych Aliantów. Ci patrzą po sobie, niemal jednocześnie przewracają oczami i ruszają dalej. Arthur ponownie jest drugi po Stanach, ale ma większą przewagę nad pozostałą trójką.  
Zapada cisza, przerywana tylko szumem oceanu i uderzeniami stóp w piasek, więc Anglia mimowolnie zaczyna cieszyć się spokojem. Choć deszczowy Londyn kocha nad wszystko, czasem zaczyna marzyć o ciepłym, słonecznym miejscu, gdzie monotonny warkot samochodów zastępują ciche odgłosy morza, niebo przybiera niemal zbyt intensywny odcień błękitu, a deszcz grzeje swoimi wrzącymi kroplami, nie ziębi czy wywołuje katar i dreszcze, jak jego brytyjski brat…  
Anglię z rozmyślań wywołuje dochodzące z przodu okrzyki. Zwalnia, widząc, jak w jego stronę podąża Ameryka z drobną, niską postacią przy boku. Mruży oczy, po czym uśmiecha się nieznacznie, gdy Alfred i Kiku dołączają do niego. Kiwa przyjaźnie głową w stronę bruneta i już ma spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, gdy ten, jakby odczytując jego myśli, mówi cicho, niemal szeptem:  
- Stało się… coś złego, Anglio – Anglika zaskakuje i martwi jednocześnie brak honoryfikatu, jaki były sojusznik zwykle dodawał do jego imienia - więc nie trudź się z pytaniem, czy nic nam się nie przydarzyło.  
- Ameryko, nawet nie waż się powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem" – na wszelaki wypadek warczy Kirkland w stronę zaniepokojonego Alfreda, po czym spogląda za siebie. Francja, Rosja i Chiny właśnie podbiegają do stojących. O nic nie pytają – niepokój rysujący się na twarzach pozostałych krajów jest zbyt wymowny. Ruszają dalej przed siebie, nie tracąc czasu na przerwy. Ameryka zwyczajowo wysuwa się na prowadzenie, Francis z Arthurem depczą mu po piętach, a Ivan oraz Yao próbują wypytać Japonię o to, co się stało, lecz on tylko kręci głową. Chiny dochodzi do wniosku, że to wydarzenie było na tyle poważne, aby młodszy Azjata wciąż trwał w szoku – w końcu, byle głupi wypadek nie mógłby go wytrącić z równowagi. Wniosek trudno nazwać optymistycznym, więc biegnący zwiększają tempo.  
W końcu Kiku zatrzymuje się i ruchem dłoni wskazuje ścianę lasu. Dodaje głosem jak zwykle spokojnym, ale nieco drżącym:  
- Po rozbiciu się rozbiliśmy tam obóz i tam… to się wydarzyło.  
- To, czyli co? Możesz w końcu wyjaśnić? – irytuje się Francja.  
- Mogę, ale… - nie kończy, zamiast tego z zduszonym westchnieniem siada na piasku i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Zdziwieni Alianci wymieniają spojrzenia, nim Ameryka wydaje polecenia:  
- Anglia i Chiny zostają z Japonią, reszta ze mną idzie do tego obozu. – Arthur wyjątkowo nie protestuje, tylko rzuca nieokreślone spojrzenie w stronę morza. Panujące przed chwilą gorąco znikło, Anglik czuje podejrzane zimno. Złe przeczucia? Możliwe… Gdy spogląda z powrotem na byłego wychowanka, ten znika już w lesie.

* * *

Pod konarami drzew, zarówno tropikalnych, jak i z klimatu umiarkowanego, naturalnie się przeplatających, panuje jeszcze większy chłód, niż na plaży. Ameryka mimowolnie pociera przedramiona dłońmi, próbując się rozgrzać.  
Szybko odnajdują obóz, w rzeczywistości trzy szałasy z liści oraz gałęzi. W jednym widzą znajomą, barczystą postać, pochyloną nad czymś. Gdy podchodzą bliżej, Niemcy się prostuje i spogląda na trójkę krajów pozornie zimno, stalowo, poważnie, lecz Francja, jakże obeznany w uczuciach, widzi w niebieskich oczach szok, ból oraz przerażenie. Powoli w umyśle Francisa rosną, niczym trujące pnącza, podejrzenia dotyczące tej niepokojącej mieszanki emocji, dziwnego zachowania Japończyka oraz nieobecności ostatniego państwa Osi, lecz od razu je odrzuca. Przecież… to niemożliwe! Mimo to pyta:  
- Gdzie jest Włochy?  
Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, więc podchodzi krok bliżej i powtarza pytanie:  
- Niemcy, gdzie jest Feliciano?  
Z tej odległości widzi już wyraźnie, czym – a raczej... kim – jest leżący kształt, lecz uparcie nie wierzy własnym oczom. Dopiero, gdy Ludwig delikatnie wynosi bezwładne ciało z szałasu, a Rosja przykłada palec do szyi oraz kręci głową ze smutkiem, dopiero wtedy Francja rozumie, co się stało.  
- Ale jak to? – klękając, pyta odruchowo i również sprawdza puls Włoch. Nie wyczuwając go, zaciska dłoń na zimnym nadgarstku i pochyla głowę, aby jasne włosy opadły mu na twarz, zakryły wyraz oczu.  
- Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie… To musi być jakaś pomyłka, do cholery. Przecież… - Ameryka kręci głową z taką prędkością, że spadają mu z nosa okulary. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, mówi krótko to, co myśli każdy z obecnych – Przecież kraje nie umierają! Znikają, jak dziadek Włoch, jak matka Grecji, jak Prusy… - Niemcy zaciska z całej siły pięści, a Francja spogląda ze smutkiem w bok – Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy nikt w nie nie wierzy… I znikają, nie umierają! Włochy nie mógł umrzeć!  
Blady jak ściana Feliciano, leżący z zamkniętymi oczami oraz niezwykle spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, jest dowodem na to, że jednak, na przekór światu, mógł umrzeć.

* * *

- Dzwoniłem do Romano. Nic mu nie jest - oznajmia Rosja, wsuwając toporną komórkę do kieszeni.  
- Powiedziałeś mu?! – zrywa się na równe nogi Anglia. Gdy Ivan kiwa głową, Kirkland z wściekłością stwierdza – Jesteś kretynem. Właśnie… zmarł mu brat, a ty mu z mostu o tym walisz. Nie pomyślałeś nawet, co może czuć?!  
- Towarzyszu Anglio, pominę twoje obelgi – uśmiecha się dobrodusznie Rosjanin. – Towarzysz Romano zaczął tak wyklinać wszystko, co żyje, mnie też, że się rozłączyłem. W końcu, nie chcemy chyba, abym teraz, w tej… - zamyśla się, nim kończy z nieco węższym uśmiechem – krytycznej sytuacji, się rozzłościł i przez przypadek stał z kimkolwiek jednością, da?  
Nie wiedząc, co odrzec, Anglia kieruje się w stronę reszty osób, siedzących blisko oceanu, tuż przed warstwą mokrego piasku. Siada obok, przyglądając się ukradkiem Ludwigowi oraz Kiku. Widząc ich zdezorientowane i jednocześnie zrozpaczone miny, nie widzi sensu w próbach pocieszenia ich, nie odzywa się, tylko wpatruje w gładką powierzchnię oceanu. Ameryka zaczyna cicho nucić jakąś jazzową piosenkę, poza tym ciszę mącą jedynie rytmiczne odgłosy wody i spokojne oddechy. Każdy próbuje oswoić się z śmiercią Feliciano, z tym, że kraje nie są jednak nieśmiertelne… Oczywiście, państwa mogą istnieć bez personifikacji, ale pierwszy raz jedna z nich zginęła czy umarła, zostawiając po sobie materialne ciało. Inna sprawa, że istnieje druga humanizacja Włoch, która pewnie teraz będzie symbolizować cały kraj…  
Niemcy zaczyna opowiadać okoliczności tego radykalnego złamania zasad personifikacji. Wymuszenie spokojnie, lecz z przerwami rysuje w wyobraźni towarzyszy rozbicie się niewielkiego jachtu, na którym Oś zwyczajowo spędzała weekend, potem trafienie na wyspę, rozbicie obozu… Gdy dochodzi do poranka i momentu, w którym odkrył śmierć Włoch, głos mu się załamuje i nie jest w stanie dokończyć. Ociera twarz połą podartej kurtki, a Japonia próbuje dokończyć opowieść, lecz również nie jest w stanie. Ameryka, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wyraźnie poruszone dwa kraje, wspomina esemesa o wypadku, który napisał mu Veneziano jeszcze wieczorem, namierzenie jego telefonu, a na końcu przybycie „ekipy ratunkowej" na wyspę.  
W momencie, gdy Alfred unosi telefon, by spróbować rozluźnić atmosferę radosnym pochwaleniem się aplikacjami na nim, dobiega z niego muzyka. Anglia przewraca oczami, słysząc skwierczący jak boczek na patelni metalowy cover „God save the Queen". Cały Alfred, pewnie ustawił go tylko po to, aby podrażnić byłego opiekuna…  
Ameryka przez moment przygląda się wyświetlaczowi, nim mówi ze zdziwieniem:  
- Szef Mattiego. O co mu… - nie kończy i odbiera. Przechodzi na język angielski i oddala się parę kroków, a reszta krajów stara się nie podsłuchiwać, a przynajmniej zapomnieć na czas rozmowy znajomości angielskiego. Niestety, głos Amerykanina niesie się na całą plażę, więc i tak słychać doskonale, o czym mówi:  
- Tak?... Wie pan, mamy sytuację kryzysowa… Wy też? Ale zbieg okoliczności… No, jeden z naszych zginął… Co pan ma na myśli? … Ale…. Nie! – Telefon wysuwa się z nagle bezwładnej dłoni blondyna, lecz ten nie zwraca na to uwagi, podobnie na pytania zaalarmowanych jego krzykiem towarzyszy. Wpatruje się tylko przed siebie, a Anglia ma deja vú – ten sam szok, widniejący w oczach jego byłego wychowanka, Kirkland ujrzał też na twarzy Niemiec. Nim Alfred odzywa się słabym głosem, pełnym niedowierzania, Arthur wie już, co zamierza powiedzieć. Wie, ale tak bardzo tego żałuje…  
- Kanada nie żyje.


	2. Where The Wild Roses Grow

_Inspirowane piosenką, za której podrzucenie dziękuję Przyjaciółce. Rozdział krótki, acz niekonkretny. Chyba. Nie wiem, nie znam się. Enjoy!_

* * *

Niewielka społeczność personifikacji ledwo zdążyła otrząsnąć się z szoku, jakim było odejście Prus – akurat wtedy, gdy wszyscy uznali, że brak własnego państwa nie przeszkadza mu w życiu – gdy spada na nią kolejny cios. Dwie śmierci – śmierci, nie zniknięcie, jak w przypadku albinosa! – w ciągu jednej doby zszokowałyby zwykłego człowieka, ale humanizacje nie są zwykłe… Nie umierają. To nie przesąd, to po prostu prawo świata, jak prawa fizyki czy matematyki. Jasne jest więc, że komuś… udało się dwie z nich zabić.

Wygląda na to, że ten ktoś postanowił zabawić się w Boga.

Przypuszczenie to przemyka Ameryce przez umysł, gdy siedzi na kanapie w domu swojego brata, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę drzwi. Tam szef Kanady rozmawia z lekarzem o akcie zgonu, w którym wkrótce, po przekazaniu doktorowi pliku banknotów, za przyczynę śmierci uznano „nagłą niewydolność oddechową". Na szczęście zabrano już… ciało, więc Alfred może wciąż przebywać w mgiełce szoku i niedowierzania, broniąc się przed ostrą, rzeczową i wyraźną niczym dobry nóż prawdą – drobny, słodki, niewinny i nieśmiertelny Matthew Williams nie żyje. Tak po prostu zmarł, upadł jak marionetka, której odcięto sznurki, jak ścięta dzika róża, jak… zwykły człowiek, zwykły, szary, przeciętny śmiertelnik. Pozostawił po sobie wiele rzeczy, wiele wspomnień, bólu, niewypowiedzianych nigdy słów, ale dwie z nich niezwykle mocno dręczą Amerykę. Dwa słowa, cztery pytania.

_Jak?_

_Jak_ komuś udało się pozbawić personifikację życia? _Jak_ znalazł na to sposób?

_Czemu?_

_Czemu_ akurat Kanada? _Czemu_ ta osoba, ten… morderca go zabił?

Ameryka nie rozumie. Nie znajduje odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie. Tak pragnie zrozumieć, czym jego brat oraz Włochy zawinili światu, czym zawiniły _personifikacje_, że odebrano im tą dwójkę, zostawiono tylko martwe ciała, wspomnienia oraz zrozpaczone rodzeństwo, przyjaciół, a w przypadku Feliciano – załamanego, po raz pierwszy od tylu lat, partnera…

USA nagle stwierdza, że po twarzy płyną mu łzy. Nie ociera ich, zastanawia się nad nimi – iżby jedna jego część zaczęła już opłakiwać Mattiego, a druga wciąż była w szoku? Szef Kanady zamyka drzwi i mówi coś, lecz nie jest słuchany, kraj wciąż tkwi we własnych myślach. Nie zauważa nawet, kiedy wchodzi do samolotu i leci na konferencję personifikacji do Berlina, mgła otacza umysł i rozprasza świadomość.

Częściowo zanika dopiero, gdy uczestnicząc w niezwykle chaotycznym, pozbawionym kontroli zebraniu i obserwując, jak wchodzą spóźnieni Azjaci, dostrzega brak jednego z nich. Żałuje tego jednak, widząc zapłakaną Tajwan, bezowocnie próbujących ją uspokoić Wietnam oraz Japonię, opowiadających w trójkę Koreę, Tajlandię i Makau o okolicznościach znalezienia pozbawionego życia Chin oraz Hongkong, na którego twarzy zamarł wyraz bezgranicznego zdumienia. Wystarczy spotkanie spojrzeń tego ostatniego i Alfreda, aby oboje wiedzieli, że teraz oboje tkwią w tym samym otępieniu.

* * *

- To _tak totalnie_ nie ma sensu! – Stanowczy głos wybija się ponad szum prowadzonych w niewielkich grupkach rozmów. Rozrzuceni po sali uczestnicy konferencji spoglądają ze zdumieniem na Polskę, autora tych słów. Drobny blondyn wdrapuje się na stół i ciągnie dalej, pomimo zdziwionych spojrzeń.

- Przecież my nie umieramy, tak? Znaczy się.. – Feliks nieco się peszy, ale mówi dalej – Kurczę, to po prostu dziwne. Nienaturalne. _Złe_ – kończy z naciskiem.

- Wiemy o tym, _Pologne_… Ale o co ci chodzi? – pyta z zaledwie cieniem irytacji Francja. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni – po raz pierwszy od odejścia Kanady (nikt nie nazywa tego śmiercią, wciąż beznadziejnie liczą na to, że to tylko sen) blondyn odzywa się w więcej niż pięciu słowach. Choć nikt tego nie powie, wiadomo, jak bardzo to przeżył, jak bardzo żałuje, że nie zdążył przeprosić swojego wychowanka za porzucenie…

- Ano o to, że to nie mogło się wziąć znikąd – wyjaśnia Polska z triumfem na twarzy. – Albo to choroba, albo ktoś stara się nas wybić. Choroba nie – od razu wyklucza tą opcję – bo, jakby tak było, to teraz większość z nas chyba powinna być… no, wiecie. Ded. – Wszystkie kraje anglojęzyczne krzywią się, słysząc koszmarnie wypowiedziane ostatnie słowo. Feliks pokazuje im język i siada na blacie z założonymi nogami, wciąż przedstawiając swoje teorie – Czyli ktoś to zrobił. Nie mógł tego zrobić, jak ze zwykłym człowiekiem, więc musiał coś wykombinować. Mówiliście, że nigdzie nie było żadnych śladów, więc… - unosi palec i oznajmia z pełną powagą – trucizna. Albo dodana do napoju czy jedzenia…

- Zdecydowanie niemożliwe, nic nie mieliśmy przy sobie na wyspie, a podczas rejsu spożywaliśmy w trójkę to samo – przerywa Ludwig bez emocji, lecz widać, że wystąpienie _Polen _całkiem mu zaimponowało.

- … albo niezauważalnie wstrzyknięta – uśmiecha się nieco smutno chłopak. - W tej całej dżungli raczej można było się łatwo ukryć, a, skoro ten, jak mu tam, Kanada był sam, to ten morderca - Ameryka, dotąd zasłuchany w słowa Polaka, na moment opuszcza wzrok, nagle pełen nienawiści do nieznanej, nieokreślonej, czysto teoretycznej persony z napisem „Murder", lewitującym nad jej obliczem – nie miał pewnie problemu z atakiem w nocy. To samo z staruszkiem Chiny, jeżeli on był w nocy w hotelu sam…

- I owszem, Polsko-kun, oznajmił, że chce pomedytować w samotności… - potwierdza teorię Japonia, patrzący na Feliksa z uznaniem, jak i reszta osób. Nawet w uśmiechu Rosji zwyczajowy sadyzm na chwilę przegrywa z podziwem. Ten jednak wraca, gdy Polsce przypomina się, że jest nieśmiały, i spada ze stołu. Litwa go podnosi, po czym delikatnie klepie po ramieniu, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

- To nie było złe – mówi krótko Anglia. – I, o dziwo, prawdopodobnie masz rację… - Chwalony przewraca oczami, słysząc ironiczne dopowiedzenie. – Nie wiemy tylko… czemu i jak ten ktoś to zrobił?

- Pieniądze, władza, miłość, zemsta, ciekawość – recytuje sucho Szwajcaria, dotąd zajęty cichą rozmową z przejętą Liechtenstein. Dziewczynka spogląda na niego szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami, pyta cicho:

- O czym mówisz?

- Twój brat ma chyba na myśli rzeczy najważniejsze dla ludzi – zgaduje Finlandia.

- Jedna z nich… - zaczyna z namysłem Estonia.

-… musiała być przyczyną tych morderstw – kończy Austria.

- Albo kilka… – uzupełnia sennie Grecja. Herakles, rzecz niezwykła, zdaje się nie spać. Jest tego blisko, lecz Turcja z satysfakcją uderza go w tył głowy, natychmiast powodując oprzytomnienie Greka i nieco żałosną próbę zabicia Sadiqa wzrokiem. Gdy Belgia przekupuje ich czekoladą, aby się uspokoili i skupili na rozmowie, Dania wskakuje na stół i zaczyna perorować:

- Jakoś nie widzę, czemu ktoś miałby nas mordować dla miłości. Wyobraźcie se chłopaka, który mówi do swojej laski „Złotko, tak cię uwielbiam, że zabiję dla ciebie kraj". Białoruś, gdyby nie była sobą, w sensie, nie byłaby Białorusią, ino byłaby zwykłą kobietą, to by pewnie takie coś polubiła… - widząc morderczy wzrok wspomnianej, Mathias dodaje szybko – Ale nie jest, kochamy ją taką, jaka jest, a miłość z naszej listy idzie won. Pieniądze mogą być, bo nie wiemy, czy ktoś, no, nie wie, że istniejemy, nie nienawidzi nas i nie zlecił temu mordercy pozbycie się paru z nas.

- Zemsta też możliwa, pewnie komuś wtajemniczonemu ostatnio nadepnęliśmy na odcisk – do Duńczyka dołącza Hiszpania. Obdarowuje wszystkich ciepłym, może nieco przygaszonym, uśmiechem i, poważniejąc, przyłącza się do rozważań – Władza … Jeśli ktoś jest sadystą i lubi mieć świadomość, że włada życiem osób teoretycznie nieśmiertelnych, które tylko on może zabić… To mu współczuję – krzywi się Antonio z pogardą, by szybko się rozpromienić.

- Dobrze gadasz, Tosiek, dać ci piwa – Nordyk klepie mocno Hiszpana w ramię, tak że ten ugina się z jękiem, lecz uśmiecha się nieco wymuszenie. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, Dania stwierdza – Jeszcze ciekawość, skubaniec jeden. Jakiś świr sobie pomyślał „A co, jeśli poślę w diabli paru tych nieśmiertelnych?", znalazł jakiś sposób, wybrał se kogoś z nas i... się dowiedział.

Na moment panująca przedtem cisza zdaje się wręcz drgać z niepewności. Każdy zadaje sobie pytanie, czy były wiking nie ma racji. Nie pada w końcu żadne słowo. Wszyscy spoglądają na siebie z przestrachem. Nie brak osób, które nie chcą – boją się? – zgodzić z Danią, ale jedno jest wiadome.

Należy trzymać się razem.

W spojrzeniach, które wymieniają Szwajcaria z Austrią, Rosja z rozcierającym głowę Feliksem czy Francja z Anglią, zawarte jest zawieszenie broni. Nie rozejm, niemożliwe, aby ta sytuacja nie miała wyjścia, a chwila spokoju, przerwy, nie możemy irytować roztrzęsionych Azjatów czy zrozpaczonego Alfreda, nie, Vash/Feliks/Arthur?

Ale potem dostrzegają, że Seszele nie przyłożyła dziś Anglikowi rybą w głowę dlatego, iż nie pojawiła się na konferencji, a gdy Monako kręci głową ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem („Nie, dziś nie widziałam Victorii; prawdę mówiąc, nie obudziła mnie słuchaniem głośnej muzyki, dziwne, nie?"), chwila spokoju rozpryskuje się o pełną przerażenia wiedzą niczym kropla wody o chodnik. Tak bardzo chcą się mylić…!

Nie jest im to dane.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna Francis zaciąga się papierosowym dymem, który znad balkonu unosi się wysoko, wysoko do nieba. Siedzący nie tak daleko, jak zwykle, Anglik przez moment ma wrażenie, że błękitne, zasmucone oczy zasnuwają się fioletem, ale to tylko złudzenie. Arthur, gdyby nie był tak oszołomiony, prawdopodobnie parsknąłby ironicznym śmiechem – patrzcie państwo, pierwszy dziś oman, który nie sięga rzeczywistości!

Jedynym substytutem pocieszenia jest potwierdzenie teorii Mathiasa – na niegdyś czekoladowej, teraz będącej w odcieniu kawy z mlekiem, skórze szyi tak nieznośnie milczącej Seszelki znajdują ślad po ukłuciu. Gdyby nie sokoli wzrok Feliksa, prawdopodobnie by tego nie dostrzegli, a… ciało, cóż za okropnie ostateczne słowo, podążałoby do kostnicy, pozostawiając kraje w głębokiej niewiedzy. Dalej jest ona głęboka, lecz teraz tylko jak Bajkał, nie Rów Mariański. Resztka ponurego optymizmu blondyna stwierdza, że to zawsze jakiś plus, ale pozostała część mężczyzny przypomina, że to nie zmienia faktów. Dalej cztery – pięć? Może Prusy to też ofiara? Arthur pośpiesznie zapisuje to na wierzchu dłoni – personifikacje były stracone dla pozostałych (martwe, myśli Anglia, zmuszając się do akceptacji tego słowa), a patolog oznajmił, że trucizna zniknęła z ciała Victorii.

- Jesteśmy głęboko udupieni – stwierdza gorzko blondyn. Przez moment oczekuje na odpowiedź, sarkastyczną, ironiczną czy, boże, jakąkolwiek, niech ta żaba przestanie w końcu użalać się nad sobą, ale słyszy tylko oddech towarzysza (_shit_, co to za czasy, że tak o nim myśli?!) i odgłosy miasta pod nimi. Spogląda na niego, niemal już widząc krytyczny grymas, ale oczy Francuza są przysłonięte powiekami. Arthur pomyślałby, iż ten zasnął, i odszedłby, gdyby nie ten cholerny papieros, leżący na spodniach Francisa i wypalający w nich dziurę. Przecież nikt nie śpi tak głęboko, zauważa Anglia, i już ma go brutalnie szturchnąć – trącić, znaczy się, trącić - lecz zauważa na dłoni Francuza coś, co sprawia, że wstrzymuje oddech.

Ślad po ukłuciu. Znacznie wyraźniejszy niż ten u Seszelki.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście, teraz mnie dopadną, a potem nas obu zrzucą, poobijamy się, och, nikt nawet nie zauważy tych śladów, jakże sprytnie, jakże sprytnie… - mruczy do siebie zielonooki, próbując powstrzymać atak paniki.

A potem czuje ostry ból w karku i połączenie ze świadomością zostaje zerwane.


	3. Tavaszi szél Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

Borze szumiący, co za głupi rozdział. Nic nie wnosi, ale musi być. Pomidorki moje słodkie, ale żal. Cóż, ale w następnym rozdziale może zacznie się coś dziać. Może. Nic nie obiecuję i nie podpisuję. Zresztą, szkoła. I marudny wen. Ale nadciągający atak angstu pt. "Koniec gimbazy, oh goood!" może okazać się niezłym bacikiem na marinową chęć pisania (EDIT: gimbaza ukończona, a bacik okazał się wełnianym sznureczkiem - sigh).  
Ale ja smęcę.  
Dedykowane Tobie, drogi czytelniku.

* * *

Ciemność jest zaskakująco przyjemna. Wytłumia wszystkie uczucia Arthura, otula jego myśli mgiełką, a wspomnienia oddala, tak, że ból jest mniejszy, pulsuje jakby z daleka. Anglia przez moment chce tam zostać, ale potem do głowy – nie, głowy tu nie ma, ciała też nie – umysłu wpada pozbawiona sensu myśl. Przecież Francis by się zirytował, gdyby jego odwieczny kompan do kłótni tak po prostu go zostawił. Blondyn niemal widzi poirytowane, błękitne oczy i oburzone „_Angleterre_, herbaciany menelu, nie dokończyliśmy tamtej sprzeczki!" albo „Tak naprawdę się kochamy, wiesz? Miłość i nienawiść są dwoma obliczami tego samego, mój drogi, więc wracaj do mnie…*", obie wypowiedzi są tak cholernie francuskie, tfu, tfu, że Anglik z pewną dozą smutku się budzi…  
Nie, oczywiście, zwykłe obudzenie się byłoby za proste. Najpierw pod czaszką wybucha potężny ból, wzmocniony cieniem tęsknoty do tamtej lekkości, potem słyszy głosy (próbuje je zidentyfikować, lecz rozpoznaje tylko Liechtenstein, nim ciągły szum słów radośnie podrzuca migrenie kilka lasek dynamitu), a na koniec widzi znajome, ciemnobrązowe oczy, aż wreszcie…  
- Witaj z powrotem, Anglio-san.  
Ciepły, głęboki głos Japonii (Arthurowi zawsze brzmiał on tak czekoladowo, ale to takie głupie) budzi oszołomionego mężczyznę ze snu. Nim wzrok wraca mu do normalnej ostrości, zielonooki mruga intensywnie, po czym widzi biel, rażącą źrenice po tamtej rozkosznej czerni. Biel okazuje się być sufitem, pozbawionym dekoracji, nudnym, tak zaskakująco… normalnym. Po przyjęciu pozycji siedzącej i oparciu się o jednakowo nudny stół, ukazuje się więcej przedmiotów w tym miejscu. Wszystkie jednakowo proste (pięć łóżek piętrowych, kanapa, fotel, kilka szafek i krzeseł oraz wyżej wspomniany stół, dodatkowo spore, lecz szczerzące zęby krat okno z widokiem na dziedziniec jakiegoś – nudnego - budynku i metalowe drzwi), nieciekawe i nieznajome.  
W pokoju znajduje się, oprócz zdumionego Anglika i spoglądającego na niego z niepokojem Kiku, osiem innych osób. Rosja siedzi na kanapie, Tajwan obok niego (na każdy rosyjski uśmiech Mei reaguje przerażonym spojrzeniem), Szwajcaria cicho rozmawia z przybraną siostrą i strapionym Ludwigiem, Węgry, zamykając oczy, śpiewa w swoim języku, zwisając głową w dół z górnego łóżka, Francis rzuca jej spojrzenia zdradzające zdecydowany brak rozbawienia, a Ameryka nerwowo obgryza paznokcie. Gdy na jego dłoń spada Angielska Pięść Dobrego Wychowania, Alfred spogląda na wykonawcę ciosu z zaczepną miną i pyta wyzywająco:  
-_ What_?  
- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – poucza go Anglik. Młodszy kraj wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze, przewracając oczami, po czym płynnie przechodzi z siedzenia na materacu do leżenia na nim, z bosymi stopami na poduszce. Tajwanka rzuca zapobiegawcze:  
- Od teraz to twoje łóżko, _Meiguo_!  
- Spoko! – odkrzykuje Amerykanin, uśmiechając się beztrosko. Arthur wymienia z towarzyszącym mu Azjatą znaczące spojrzenia, nim zadaje ociekające irytacją pytanie:  
- Jakim cudem zachowujesz się tak… niepoważnie?  
- A co mam robić, staruszku? – odpowiada lekko chłopak, lecz szybko poważnieje. Ponownie siada, po czym wylicza fakty – Nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy, kto nas tu zawlókł, która teraz godzina czy dzień, co się stało z resztą, zero kontaktu z szefostwem, a drzwi… - Spogląda nań bezradnie, nim kontynuuje – Są zamknięte, a ja nie umiem ich rozwa- znaczy się, otworzyć. Ściany też nie mogę rozpie- ruszyć, ruszyć!. A przecież jestem tu najsilniejszy, no… - krzywi się z rozczarowaniem. Anglia prędzej uznałby, że _English Channel_naprawdę nazywa się_ La Manche_, niż straciłby taką okazję.  
- „_Hero_", mówiłeś… „Uratujesz nas", mówiłeś… A tu, proszę, naszego bohatera pokonały drzwi – podsumowuje radośnie blondyn.  
- D-daj spokój! To pewnie ci, którzy nas zamknęli! – zaperza się Stany. – Pewnie nafaszerowali nas jakąś chemią albo co, i to dlatego! W innym razie już bylibyśmy wolni!  
- Chemią… - powtarza mimowolnie Anglik, pocierając kark. Czując ślad po wbiciu igły, momentalnie traci humor na przekomarzanie się z byłym wychowankiem. Reszta przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób, dotąd słuchającym amerykańsko-angielskich dialogów z różnym stopniem rozbawienia na twarzach, również poważnieje.  
Prawda, bolesna prawda, z siłą tarana wbija się w myśli. Pierwszą jej część wyraża Vash, tonem poważnym i zdecydowanym:  
- Porwano nas…  
A drugą odtajnia głos, mechaniczny, zniekształcony, doskonale bezpłciowy, dobiegający z ukrytych głośników:  
- …w celu przeprowadzania badań. Witamy u nas.

* * *

Przez moment jest spokojnie. Kraje przetrawiają podaną im informację.  
A potem panowanie przejmuje chaos.  
Lilli, z lśniącymi w oczach łzami, kurczowo wczepia się w koszulę Szwajcara. Ten poszukuje któregoś z licznych pistoletów, lecz, nie znajdując żadnego, klnie głośno i niewybrednie. Niemcy uderza kuzyna w tył głowy, nakazując mu wyrażanie się z większą ogładą. Francja, Ameryka i Węgry przewracają kanapę i ukrywają się za nią – po chwili Alfred się reflektuje, przeskakuje mebel i zaczyna biegać po pomieszczeniu, zagrzewając towarzyszy do walki, gdy pozostała dwójka zakłada się, kto z obecnych pierwszy zginie. Tajwan, w przerażeniu powtarzająca kilka słów po chińsku, chowa się za Japonią, który z kolei znajduje kryjówkę za barczystymi plecami Ludwiga, zajętego wykłócaniem się po niemiecku z wkurwionym Vashem. Anglia i Rosja wymieniają tylko na poły rozbawione, na poły zdegustowane spojrzenia. Naradziwszy się wzrokiem, ten drugi odzywa się ciepło, na pozór prosząco, lecz ostro niczym stal podszywając słowa rozkazem:  
- Towarzysze, proszę, zachowujmy się rozsądniej…  
W momencie, gdy Mei puszcza Kiku i posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech, w drzwiach słychać chrobot przekręcanych w zamkach kluczy. Azjatka z piskiem wraca do poprzedniego położenia, a reszta osób przyjmuje obronne pozycje. Niektórzy kierują dłonie w stronę miejsc, gdzie zwykle trzymali swoją broń, a inni unoszą bojowo pięści. Nawet drobna Liechtenstein zaciska piąstki i rzuca groźne spojrzenie.  
Wbrew oczekiwaniom, drzwi się nie otwierają. Przez moment klucz porusza się w nich, ale do pokoju nikt nie wchodzi. Z głośników dobiega tylko monotonne:  
- Grupa druga. Badanie numer trzy – reakcja na zagrożenie. Zapisać – dziewięćdziesiąt procent obecnych przybrało pozycje obronne, a u dziesięciu procent stwierdzono chęć ucieczki. Koniec na dziś.  
- Ej, czekaj! – protestuje Niemcy.  
- Taaak? – pyta głos.  
- Chcę rozmawiać z prezydentem!  
- Można prosić o jakieś jedzenie?  
- Co z resztą naszych?  
Słowa Stanów, Francji oraz Erzsebet przeplatają się, lecz odpowiadający również tym się nie przejmuje.  
- Wasze rządy wyraziły na to zgodę, jedzenie zostanie dostarczone w nocy, a inne personifikacje spotkacie na dalszych testach. Koniec? Dzię…  
- Nie! – protestuje energicznie Szwajcar.  
- Kurde… Dzięki, wiesz? Nadzieję na skończenie pracy później trafił szlag. Fajnie – stwierdza głos z dużą dawką sarkazmu.  
- Nasze rządy się zgodziły? Ale… przecież to… niemożliwe… - niedowierza Japonia. Trzęsąca się niczym Raivis Tajwan chwyta mocno rękę brązowookiego. Odpowiedź na jego słowa jest przesiąknięta pogardą, satysfakcją i złośliwością:  
- Możliwe! Nie jesteście im potrzebni. Nie możecie pracować, wasi „szefowie" muszą was utrzymywać, dzieci nie dacie, a dyplomacja świetnie sobie bez was poradzi. A tak ciekawe obiekty do eksperymentów rzadko się trafiają…  
Na moment zapada cisza, a Anglia, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie tych słów, dochodzi do wniosku, że ten tajemniczy człowiek musi mieć dostęp do ukrytych tu kamer, a teraz napawa się widokiem mieszanki szoku i złości na twarzach krajów.  
- J-jak… Jak możecie… Przecież… To nieludzkie… - Węgierka przykłada dłonie do twarzy, biorąc głęboki wdech. Lilli, otarłszy oczy rękawem, oraz Mei wymieniają zmartwione spojrzenia – po raz pierwszy widzą swoją przyjaciółkę w takim stanie.  
- A wy jesteście ludźmi? – Głos nie ma litości. – Nie. Nie jesteście. Cholerne, zarozumiałe stworzenia, które myślą sobie, że są taaakie świetne, bo nie umierają, nie odnoszą ran, wyglądają cały czas młodo… Ale bez tej nieśmiertelności i nietykalności kim będziecie? Nikim, do diabła! – Mimo zakłóceń, furia jest doskonale słyszalna. Vash odruchowo zasłania siostrę, drżącą i rozglądającą się w poszukiwaniu źródła tych okropieństw ponownie lśniącymi oczami. – Na pewno nie ludźmi. Nie możecie się rozmnażać ani zawierać normalnych, ludzkich relacji, jeśli nie są powiązane z tymi między krajami… Ale ta wasza nieśmiertelność to ciekawa rzecz, nie? Zbadamy ją… A możliwe, że trochę was przetrzebimy. – Ponownie przez chwilę panuje cisza, zimna i przejmująca niczym blok lodu. Z głośników dochodzi odgłos, prawdopodobnie będący ciężkim westchnieniem, a owa mówiąca osoba oznajmia z słyszalnym niezadowoleniem:  
- No i za dużo mi się wypsnęło. Zamordują mnie…  
- Kto? Dla kogo pracujesz? Odpowiedz! – Krzyk Francisa jest tak nagły i niespodziewany, że część osób niemal podskakuje.  
- Sorry, koniec bajeczki. _Ciao_! – Przez chwilę słychać trzaski, a potem już nic. Tylko oddechy obecnych i cicho pociągającą nosem Mei, która w międzyczasie osunęła się na wyłożoną burym linoleum podłogę. Obie jej przyjaciółki klękają obok niej i próbują się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie wychodzi im to.  
Anglia przez moment chce powiedzieć, że nie ma się co przejmować. To tylko jakiś człowiek, który pragnie zaistnieć przez niszczenie osób stojących nad nim. Na pewno się wydostaną. A to wszystko tylko nieprawda… Kto to powiedział? Jakiś Francuz.**  
Zaciska pięści i odzywa się z wymuszonym spokojem:  
- Znamy odpowiedź. Ciekawość. I trochę zemsty.  
Wszyscy – nawet Francja! – potakują. Lilli zaczyna cicho popłakiwać, więc jej brat również przyklęka i obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jego spojrzenie jest zimne, zdecydowane i tak pełne złości, iż Arthur zaczyna aż współczuć owym „naukowcom", jak o nich myśli z dużą dozą pogardy.  
Nauka wymaga ofiar. Z trudem pozbywa się tej myśli, lecz jak dobrze wie - ona wróci. Gdy tylko nie będzie się jej spodziewał.

* * *

Skrzypienie długopisu.  
- Pięciu się wybudziło.  
Ton pobrzmiewający chłodną satysfakcją.  
- Doskonale.  
Szelest przewracanych kartek.  
- Pozbyć się ich, rzecz jasna?  
Pomruk świadczący o zamyśleniu.  
- Jedynkę zostawcie, może się okazać przydatny.  
Chwila wahania, po czym pytanie.  
- Odnotowano niepożądane zachowanie u profesor Bell wobec grupy drugiej – odwołać?  
Śmiech.  
- Niee. Obiekty obserwacji należy nagiąć do granic ostateczności, o czym wiesz. - Zadowolone, niemal kocie ziewnięcie. - Jutro zaczynamy testy.  
Ciche westchnięcie.  
- Oczywiście.

* Gombrowicz. Ciągle szukam czegoś lepszego.  
** Konkretnie, to Franciszek Arago.


	4. No light, no light

_Betowała Szeherezadaa (link do profilu dA przy tym rozdziale na moim dA), za co dziękuję._

_Niektóre teksty się pisze - inne trzeba stworzyć w bólu i nadziei na jak najlepszy produkt końcowy. Tutaj fanfiction tworzyłam - długo, gdyż z dwa miesiące - i przyznaję szczerze, że lepsze już nie mogło mi wyjść. Nie znaczy to, iż to, co publikuję, jest dobre - nie wiem. Nie mnie oceniać. _  
_Piosenka na dziś to "No light, no light" Florence And The Machine . Związek? Słuchałam przy obróbce końcowej. Prawdę mówiąc, zajęła mi ona tyle, że niewiele brakowało, abym dziś "Sd" nie uaktualniała. Zresztą, brak internetu też nie pomógł - teraz korzystam z zapasowego modemu, siedzę w ogrodzie i piszę jak najszybciej, aby lapek nie zdechł w najmniej nieodpowiednim momencie... Dobra, dobra, polska skłonność do narzekania: off i zapraszam do lektury oraz komentarzy._  
_Dedykuję, klasycznie, Czytelnikom._

* * *

- _Three_, _two_,_ one_… _Fuck_! Dostałem drzazgą! I muszę uderzyć jeszcze raz, no nie…  
- Nie wyrażaj się tak przy młodej dziewczynie, kretynie niewycho… Mniejsza. Lilli, ocierasz oczy, nic ci się nie stało przez tego debila?  
- N-nie, panie Anglio, dziękuję za troskę… - Dziewczynka kłania się delikatnie, a Arthur posyła jej cierpki, lecz pełen uznania zarys uśmiechu. Odnotowuje w duchu, że Szwajcarii należy pogratulować doskonałego ułożenia wychowanki... Ale to później, teraz trzeba dopilnować Ameryki i jego skłonności do okaleczania wszystkich osób w zasięgu wzroku, wliczając w to siebie.  
- …_one_! O, i już. – Blondyn z dumą prezentuje najeżony odłamkami drewna fragment deski, pozostałość po entuzjastycznej destrukcji dokonanej na jednej z szafek, której zawartość –trochę pospolitych, lecz porządnych ubrań – obecnie spoczywa na łóżku Mei, zniesmaczonej skażeniem swego łóżka _tak totalnie nie-słodkimi_ rzeczami.  
- Teraz stań koło drzwi i nasłuchuj – przykazuje Alfredowi Ludwig. – Gdy kogoś usłyszysz, daj znak i nie atakuj sam. Zrozumiałeś?  
- _Jawohl_! – chłopak radośnie odpowiada w niemiłosiernie okaleczonej niemczyźnie, po czym udaje się do wskazanego miejsca, unosząc wysoko nogi i przesadnie wymachując rękami w parodii kroku defiladowego. Mało przy tym się nie potyka o próg niewielkiej łazienki - jedynego miejsca, gdzie nie zauważono kamer, a zatem najodpowiedniejszego na stworzenie… broni. O ile tak można nazwać parę odłamków drewna.  
Niemcy w reakcji na zachowanie Stanów kręci głową z politowaniem (przecież wie, że młodzieniec zna jego język na tyle dobrze, aby nie być zmuszonym tak się wydurniać), a Szwajcaria przewraca oczami, lecz jego przybrana siostra pozwala sobie na krótki chichot, za co brat piorunuje ją spojrzeniem. Gdy jej jedyną odpowiedzią jest uniesienie brwi w niewinnym „Ale o co ci, braciszku najdroższy, chodzi?", blondyn wzdycha ciężko, a Amerykanin wesoło przekrzywia głowę i posyła drobnej koleżance szeroki, porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Anglia tylko przewraca oczami.  
Choć sekundy, minuty, godziny nocy mijają, dalej nic się nie dzieje. Kraje nie mają zegara, a wszelakie telefony im odebrano, więc szacują czas, patrząc na księżyc. W pewnym momencie Lilli opiera główkę o ramię Mei, wyraźnie mającej problemy z utrzymaniem przytomności – a po chwili obie dziewczyny słodko śpią. Węgry obrzuca towarzyszki rozbawionym spojrzeniem, nim zwinnie wdrapuje się na wyższy poziom jednego z łóżek. Przyczaja się tam, ściskając w dłoni jeden z większych odłamków. Reszta osób na razie zachowuje się naturalnie, niektórzy siedzą na łóżkach, inni leżą, wyglądając jak zmorzeni snem, choć oczy mają otwarte.  
Erzsebet już, już ma zacząć znowu śpiewać, gdy Alfred zrywa się na nogi i staje przed drzwiami, z uniesioną prowizoryczną maczugą. Wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się na niego, a on kiwa głową i rzuca szybko, w języku personifikacji:  
- Zaczynamy.  
Na wpół rozbudzone Lilli i Mei pośpiesznie chowają się w kącie za najdalszym z łóżek, Węgry cicho zeskakuje na podłogę, a mężczyźni szykują się do ataku. Alfred mruży oczy, ale kącik jego ust unosi się w zadowoleniu, a Arthur myśli o Kanadzie, małym, słodkim Matthew'ie, z tak delikatnym uśmiechem, ale zacięciem w oczach, przypomina sobie tę siłę, ukrytą za ciepłem i pokorą, a drzwi wreszcie się otwierają, on rzuca się do walki, która…  
… kończy się niemal od razu. Zielonooki w fali nagłego bólu, oszołomienia i przejmującego aż do kości lęku upada na podłogę, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi wokół głowy i mętlikiem w umyśle, lecz walczy z nim, próbuje dojść do przyczyn swojego stanu, co ci dranie zrobili, przez przymrużone powieki widzi, jak reszta niedoszłych atakujących zbiera się z wykładziny i strzepuje drzazgi z ubrań, po czym słychać dziewczęcy krzyk, głośny, tak głośny…  
- Liechtenstein!  
- Puść ją w tej chwili!  
- Co się dzieje?!  
- Wy dupki! Mordercy!  
- Anglio!  
Krzyki wibrują w powietrzu, ktoś go kopie, Arthur kuli się, próbując uciec od hałasu i atakującego, lecz drobna dłoń zaciska się wokół jego ramienia, odciąga ze dwa metry, przewraca mężczyznę twarzą do góry, po czym uderza go mocno w policzek. Zaskoczony blondyn otwiera oczy, a widząc stojącego nad nim Kiku z nieco uniesioną ręką, unosi powieki jeszcze wyżej. Azjata mówi szybko, stanowczo, lecz z nutą przeprosin w głosie:  
- _Sumimasen_, lecz nie było innej metody, żeby cię otrzeźwić…  
- A stara, dobra zimna woda? – Anglik siada prosto i wskazuje znajdujące się za nim drzwi do łazienki.  
- Nie było i wciąż nie ma na to czasu! Musimy… - szczęk odbezpieczanego pistoletu sprawia, że Kiku nie kończy, zamiera z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a wzrok stojącego za nim chłopaka, z pistoletem wycelowanym w Japończyka, spotyka się z wzrokiem Anglii.  
- Dzieciaku, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? – pyta, powoli wstając, blondyn, lecz nie ma w jego głosie wesołości, choć niegdyś odczułby ją na widok drobnego, najwyżej dwudziestoletniego wypłosza z rudymi włosami oraz przydużymi okularami, mierzącego z broni w istotę nieśmiertelną, doświadczoną w walce i niezwykle silną.  
- Proszę się cofnąć i nie wykonywać podejrzanych ruchów – niemalże recytuje rudzielec, starannie nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, także Arthur zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy broń młodego strzela pociskami czy strzałkami z tą trucizną… Przechodzi go zimny dreszcz, lecz nie okazuje strachu, ze znudzonym pufnięciem unosi dłonie i robi parę kroków w tył, jednocześnie rozglądając się po pokoju. To, co widzi, zdecydowanie go nie bawi.  
Kilku mężczyzn oraz jedna kobieta, zajęta pisaniem na tablecie, wszyscy ubrani, tak jak i dzieciak z pistoletem, w białe koszulki i dżinsy, każdy ze spluwą przy pasku. Zapłakana Lilli, usiłująca uciec z uścisku jednego z tych cholernych gnojków. Niemcy ze stalowym spojrzeniem i lufą kilka centymetrów od twarzy. Szarpiący się i dziko spoglądający Vash, przytrzymywany przez kolejnego porywacza. Reszta krajów stłoczona w kącie, nie wszyscy do końca przytomni i sprawiający wrażenia całych i zdrowych. Przepełnione winą spojrzenie Ameryki. Przerażenie Tajwanu. Zimna chęć mordu wyczuwalna od Francji, lepiej niż najlepsze paryskie perfumy.  
Kobieta szybko poprawia ufarbowane na czerwono, krótko ścięte włosy i robi zdecydowany krok do przodu. Unosi do ust dyktafon, naciska przycisk nagrywania i zaczyna mówić bez emocji, pozbawionym akcentu angielskim:  
- Dzień drugi. Godzina czwarta osiemnaście nad ranem. U obiektów zaobserwowano niepożądane zachowania, lecz szybko się z nimi uporano. Przekładam test fizyczny na wcześniejszą porę. Badane obiekty: numer dwanaście, znana jako Liechtenstein…  
- To tylko dziecko! Czego od niej chcecie?! – Szwajcaria wrzeszczy wściekle, niemalże rozpaczliwie, mało nie wyrwawszy się na wolność. Osiłek uderza go w tył głowy, co skutkuje tylko chwilowym zamknięciem się Vasha – już po parunastu sekundach wymrukiwał najrozmaitsze przekleństwa mieszaniną francuskiego, niemieckiego i włoskiego.  
- …oraz numer pięć, znany jako Niemcy. Koniec raportu. Ciąg dalszy w hali testowej. – Kobieta wyłącza nagrywanie i po raz pierwszy spogląda na kraje. Anglia nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to młoda dziewczyna, najpewniej w wieku rudzielca, wciąż celującego w Japonię, który tymczasem dołączył do reszty krajów. Arthur idzie, nie za wolno, nie za szybko, w ślady bruneta, dalej mierząc wzrokiem tamtych ludzi. I coraz mniej w to wszystko wierzy.  
Osiłki, zajęte przytrzymywaniem trójki Germanów, również są młode. Porywacze wyglądają jak studenci, a Zjednoczone Królestwo nie wierzy, nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że te dzieci, tak, dzieci są w stanie utrzymać dziesiątkę wiecznie młodych i silnych osób na smyczy! Przecież to jakaś paranoja, mogliby uciec nawet w tej chwili! I czemu te dzieciaki się w to wszystko bawią?  
Potem łapie spojrzenie zmęczonych, bladoszarych oczu kobiety i już wie. Rozumie. I – współczuje?  
Ta dziewczyna ma w oczach desperację oraz rezygnację jednocześnie. Anglia zdaje sobie sprawę, aż za dobrze, z tego, że te dwa uczucia nie powinny być razem spotykane – a zwłaszcza u osoby tak młodej. Zresztą, nawet u Chin – biedny, biedny Yao, nawet nie pogodził się z Kiku, nawet nie pożegnał Mei ani Xiao – takie spojrzenie nie byłoby normalne.  
- Odeskortować. – Ruda zrywa kontakt wzrokowy, odwraca się tyłem do krajów i wychodzi, za nią podążają mężczyźni, jeden trzymający Lilli, oraz idący spokojnie Niemcy, z uniesioną wysoko głową. W ostatniej chwili odwraca ją i oświadcza krótko Szwajcarii:  
- Zajmę się twoją siostrą. – Drzwi się zamykają, kroki na korytarzu szybko cichną, a Vash zaciska pięści.  
- Gnoje – warczy zimno. – Żeby tak…. dziewczynkę… małą i bogu ducha winną… - Kręci głową z pogardą, wyraźnie nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Nikt raczej się temu nie dziwi.  
- Ludwig się nią zajmie – pociesza go Węgry. - Zawsze... traktował Gilberta trochę tak, jak starszy brat młodszego, więc pewnie i Lilli się podobnie zajmie…  
- Prusy i Liechtenstein to dwie kompletnie różne osoby – stwierdza Francja, najwyraźniej próbując się beztrosko uśmiechnąć. – Jakoś nie widzę Lilli próbującej podrywać chłopaków na, hm, takie teksty, jakie panienkom serwował Gil. – Chichocze cicho.  
- Nie strasz mnie – wzdryga się Szwajcar. – Gilbert zniknął nie tak dawno, a wciąż pamiętam, gdy paręnaście lat temu po pijaku pomylił mnie z kobietą.  
Po słowach Vasha zapada nagła cisza, a Anglia zastanawia się, czy aby Prusak… Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież ci dranie nie mogą mieć z tym czegoś wspólnego, nie mogą! Więc… czemu nie wierzy we własne słowa?  
- Moment. Prusy… umarł… pół roku temu, tak? Teoretycznie więc… ci ludzie… mogli maczać w tym palce… - zastanawia się Erzsebet, głos ma pełen wymuszonego spokoju.  
- Powiedziałaś, że umarł, a Vash stwierdził, że Gilbert zniknął – zauważa z niepokojem Ameryka. – To może niekonieczne znaczyć to samo…  
- Ludwig nie znalazł ciała brata – dodał Japonia. – Co, jeśli… Gilbert nie umarł, a został porwany… przez tych ludzi? Jeśli… wciąż żyje?  
Na pytanie Azjaty nie pada żadna odpowiedź. Wszyscy milczą i próbują sami dojść do jakichś wniosków, a Anglia nie potrafi przestać myśleć o Kanadzie, który został zauważony dopiero wtedy, gdy umarł, i o Prusach, który być może żyje i nie żyje, samotny, niczym kot tego Niemca od światów równoległych, i o tamtej kobiecie z tak złymi, niewłaściwymi uczuciami w oczach…

* * *

Sen nadszedł nagle, niczym letnia burza, i trwał równie długo. Arthur budzi się niewyspany, ułożony w niewygodnej pozycji na kanapie. Przez moment jeszcze śni, że jest w domu, ma wrażenie, że porwanie Ludwiga i Lilli, porwanie ich wszystkich, te śmierci – że to było tylko realistycznym koszmarem nocnym, ale potem widzi Vasha i wyzbywa się snów, równie słodkich, co fałszywych... i będących tylko sobą, czyli zwykłymi snami.  
Szwajcar stoi naprzeciwko drzwi, z wyprostowanymi plecami, założonymi rękami i zimnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, teraz kojarzących się z zimowymi Alpami. Czeka, pozornie cierpliwie, lecz jednocześnie przypomina czającego się tygrysa.  
Anglia przez moment przygląda się Vashowi – i cieszy się, że nie jest jego wrogiem - po czym spogląda na tacki z jedzeniem – nic niezwykłego, kilkanaście kanapek, z dziesięć jabłek i pięć dwulitrowych butelek wody - ustawione na stoliku. Zastanawia się na głos:  
- Kiedy je tu wniesiono? Gdy zasnąłem, nie było ich jeszcze.  
- _Sumimasen_! – spuszcza wzrok Kiku. W odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Anglika przyznaje się – Znalazły się tu, gdy ja miałem trzymać wartę podczas waszego spoczynku – Cholera, to były warty? Pięknie, oni się organizowali, a Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej przebywało w miękkich objęciach Morfeusza - lecz również zasnąłem… Proszę mi wybaczyć!  
- Nic się nie stało – uśmiecha się Arthur blado. – I tak nie dalibyśmy im rady… Ci dranie mają jakieś cholerne moce, siły czy bronie, dali sobie radę z nami wszystkimi, więc pojedyncza osoba nie miałaby nawet najmniejszych szans… - Mówi to głównie z uprzejmości, przecież wie, że Japończyk tak czy inaczej spróbowałby walczyć, człowiek honoru jeden.  
- Co do mocy… Anglio, masz tę całą magię, nie? – upewnia się Ameryka. – Bo może oni atakowali magią, a jeśli nie, to wyczarowałbyś nam wyjście albo coś… -  
- _Amerique_, źle z tobą, skoro bawisz się tymi zabobonami _Angleterre_… Iżbym słyszał skrzypnięcie posad świata?- Francja kręci głową z niesmakiem. Anglia przez moment intensywnie próbuje rzucić na żabojada Avada Kedavrę samym wzrokiem, nim odpowiada na pytanie Alfreda:  
- Ci ludzie nie posługiwali się żadnym ze znanych mi czarów, nie wyczułem podczas ataku aury magii, a wyjście… - Anglia próbuje przypomnieć sobie odpowiednie zaklęcie, nim stwierdza ze zdumieniem – _Bloody hell_. Nie pamiętam.  
- Za-zaklęcia na, erm, stworzenie wyjścia? – pyta z zakłopotaniem Węgry.  
- Żadnego zaklęcia nie pamiętam. A-ani jednego, nawet najprostszego... Tylko te z „Harry'ego Pottera", a one i tak nie działają. Moje, prawdziwe, zostały… wymazane… usunięte… Właśnie zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. – Arthur nawet nie potrzebuje lustra, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo pobladł. Kurczowo zaciska ręce na krawędzi stołu, powstrzymując ich drżenie. Wszyscy wymieniają zmartwione spojrzenia, a Tajwan rzuca coś po chińsku – nikt nie prosi o przetłumaczenie, wiadomo, co miała na myśli - za co Japonia posyła jej krytyczne spojrzenie. Tylko Vash uśmiecha się z ponurą satysfakcją i mówi spokojnie, jakby do siebie:  
- Czyli oni jednak umieją bawić się naszą pamięcią.  
- Przecież… uderzyłem się w głowę… Może to na skutek tego zapomniałem zaklęć – oponuje bez przekonania Anglik, na co Szwajcar tylko kręci głową.  
- Spróbujcie sobie przypomnieć jakiś moment z waszego życia. Jakiś ważny, dobry, będący punktem zwrotnym w waszych relacjach z inną osobą z tego pokoju…. Moment, którego wspominanie was motywuje do ucieczki z tą osobą z tego miejsca.  
Zapada cisza, wszyscy myślą, a Arthur próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy poznał Amerykę, kiedy zawarł sojusz z Japonią, ale…  
- Nie. Nie… - Mei kurczowo wczepia się w rękaw koszuli Kiku, ma szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy, rozchylone usta, a spojrzenie i jej, i drugiego Azjaty, tyle w nich niedowierzania…  
Vash stwierdza chłodno, bez lęku, lecz z wyraźnym smutkiem:  
- Nie pamiętam, jak przygarnąłem Lilli.


	5. Doomsday theme

_Wstępnie betowała Szeherezada, ale dodałam parę poprawek, których nie może sprawdzić... Cóż, jak wróci, to sprawdzi, a ja zmienię tekst._  
_Tym razem inspirowane utworem ze ścieżki dźwiękowej "Doctora Who". Odcinka, w którym pojawił się ten utwór, nie oglądałam, przyznaję szczerze, ale mam w planach! :)_  
_Jeśli chodzi o ff... nie jestem zadowolona. Poprzedni rozdział uważam za znacznie lepszy, ten jest na poziomie trzeciego. No ale mogę się mylić i może ktoś wytknie mi, co jest dobre... Proszę więc ślicznie o komentarze. :)_  
_Dedykuję Czytelnikom._

* * *

Wszyscy zebrani zdecydowanie zbyt często słyszeli złe wieści, więc automatycznie zachowują spokój. Chłodno dyskutują o tym, czego się dowiedzieli, i zdają sobie sprawę, że stracili wspomnienia tylko związane z poznaniem zamkniętych w tym pokoju osób. Pamiętają daty, potrafią opisać te spotkania, ale ich samych… nie ma. Są tylko encyklopedyczne opisy i wspomnienia uczuć, wyblakłe oraz ulotne. Anglia łapie szybkie spojrzenie Stanów i uśmiecha się zgryźliwie; wie, że obaj czują jednocześnie ulgę i utratę.

Dalej nikt nie wybucha, nie panikuje ani nie histeryzuje, przerażenie Mei zostaje powstrzymane. Wszystko przez moment zdaje się być w porządku, spokój jest zachowany, Węgry uspokajająco głaszcze koleżankę po głowie, Francja wygląda przez okno z zamyśleniem, a Rosja uśmiecha się lekko, z pewnym rozbawieniem.

Potem ci ludzie oddają im Niemcy oraz Liechtenstein, a cały ten wymuszony ład rozpada się w proch.

Obie personifikacje ledwo trzymają się w pionie, ich ubrania są pomięte, gdzieniegdzie podarte, u dziewczynki jakby… nadpalone , zaś Lilli, podtrzymywana przez kuzyna, z trudem unosi powieki i wolno oddycha, unosi dłoń do miejsca, gdzie przed testem miała wplecioną wstążkę. Ludwig stoi jak zwykle prosto, z dumnie uniesioną głową i beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale spojrzenie ma jednocześnie zmęczone i rozzłoszczone.

Kobieta i jej goryle, gdy tylko wpuszczają wymęczoną dwójkę do pokoju, od razu znikają. Chociaż to można zaliczyć do plusów dzisiejszego dnia. Najwyraźniej te całe testy są robione z przerwami – i całe szczęście, Anglia na sam widok dzisiejszych testowanych (a niech porywaczy szlag trafi z takimi nazwami, przecież uwięzieni są ludźmi, nie jakimiś obiektami badawczymi!) ma nadzieję, że wkrótce uda im się uciec, choćby i musieli walczyć, lecz bez tych pistolecików ci ludzie są bezbronni, wystarczy kilka szybkich ciosów, by położyć tych goryli, sam Ameryka dałby radę, a po gorylach ta ruda, ona raczej problemem nie będzie, ale…

Ale teraz nie pora myśleć o ucieczce – na razie trzeba się zająć Lilli. Ta, ostrożnie przekazana bratu, upada prosto w ramiona Vasha i traci przytomność. W tym momencie blond włosy dziewczynki zsuwają się z jej karku, ukazując spore, podłużne poparzenie. Szwajcaria wciąga powietrze ze zdumieniem i syczy:

- Co te dranie ci zrobiły?

- Biegaliśmy po torach przeszkód – odpowiada za nią Ludwig. - Zrobiliśmy około stu okrążeń z jedną przerwą, nim dali nam spokój – relacjonuje chłodno, nieco zbyt szybko siadając na kanapie. – W pewnym momencie Lilli poślizgnęła się i nie była w stanie biec dalej. Chciałem jej pomóc, lecz zabrakło czasu. Pośrodku była ścieżka dla tych drani. Chodzili tam i zapisywali nasze wyniki. Jeden mnie zatrzymał, a drugi przeszedł do małej i zmusił ją do dalszego biegu… rażeniem prądem jakąś pałką.

- Oż… - Vash powstrzymuje się z trudem i siada obok kuzyna, wciąż obejmując siostrę.

- Ludwig-san, nic ci nie jest? – pyta z troską Japonia, spoglądając na sojusznika z niepokojem – i szukając prawdopodobnie śladów po oparzeniach. Nie znajduje ich. W końcu – to Niemcy. Nawet jego wrogowie stwierdzają z chłodnym podziwem, że mężczyzna jest wysportowany i silny jak byk.

- Nie mogłem nic zrobić, _Schweiz_… - Niemiec ignoruje pytanie Azjaty, patrzy na kuzyna przepraszająco, po czym sięga do Lilli i gładzi jasne włosy dziewczyny z czułością.

- W porządku – na twarzy Vasha pojawia się coś, co można wziąć za uśmiech. – Najważniejsze, że oboje jesteście… w miarę cali.

Na każdej twarzy, nie licząc, oczywiście, śpiącej Liechtenstein, pojawia się taki sam, nieco wymuszony uśmiech. Arthur również próbuje przywołać taką minę, lecz nie potrafi wyrzucić z głowy jednej myśli.

_Cali? Na razie. _

* * *

Sukienka dziewczyny – nie do wiary, że biedaczce kazano w niej biegać po torze przeszkód! – nie nadaje się do niczego, więc Lilli jest zmuszona założyć zbyt dużą, męską koszulę i spodnie, gdyż tylko takie ubranie dano więźniom. (Arthur stanowczo odmawia używania słowa „obiekty testowe"). Tajwan sprawia wrażenie osobiście obrażonej brakiem wyboru stroju, lecz również i ona ubiera się w to samo, co młodsza koleżanka – jak i reszta krajów. Wszystko jest w ponoć uniwersalnym rozmiarze, lecz w rzeczywistości Niemcom i Rosji rękawy kończą się dobrze ponad nadgarstkami, a Kiku oraz Węgry muszą je podwinąć.

Tylko Mei się tym przejmuje – ale i ona martwi się o Liechtenstein.

Dziewczynka, choć przytomna i ze zwyczajowym blaskiem w oczach, przez te kilka godzin od powrotu nie wymówiła ani słowa, a każdy krok dochodzący z korytarza powoduje, iż natychmiast cofa się o kilka kroków i kuli, a gdy drzwi się otwierają, mała zamiera i niemalże przestaje oddychać. Tajwan szybko klęka przy dziewczynce i obejmuje ją, a pozostała ósemka ustawia się przed nimi. Anglia zauważa, że Francja sprawia wrażenie mającego ochotę na wycofanie się, lecz – oczywiście – ma przeklętego żabojada w nosie. Niech dalej zachowuje się jak baba, i bez niego poradzą sobie z… chudym, samotnym gościem bez pistoletu?

Mężczyzna –nie, nie, złe określenie – chłopak, rzuciwszy do stojących w korytarzu goryli parę szybkich słów, wchodzi do pomieszczenia, zamyka za sobą drzwi– rozsądne, przecież pokonaliby go w parę sekund - i rozgląda się. Ocenia kraje wzrokiem, jednocześnie poprawiając okulary na nosie i uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Arthur zauważa, że chłopak ustawił się tak, że w jego twarz nie celuje żadna z kamer. Czyżby ci ludzie nie mogli nawet się uśmiechać przy pojmanych?

Och, oczywiście. Przecież oni – chyba nie wszyscy - nie traktują ich jak ludzi. A ci pozostali, którzy sądzą inaczej, muszą się z tym kryć… Może i nie wszystko stracone. Gdy tylko ten dzieciak pójdzie, trzeba będzie podzielić się przypuszczeniami z resztą.

- Chcę zająć się obiektem dwanaście, a raczej jego raną… - mówi chłopak cicho, niepewnie, tym samym, pozbawionym akcentu angielskim, co tamta kobieta, a coś w jego wyrazie twarzy sprawia, że wszyscy się odsuwają, także ten podchodzi do Liechtenstein. Dziewczynka patrzy na niego z nieufnością, a Arthur zauważa, że zaciska dłonie w piąstki. O, czyżby Vash uśmiechnął się z dumą? Anglia zdecydowanie będzie musiał mu pogratulować. Lilli bez wątpienia zachowywała się tak, jak przystało na personifikację. Mei szepcze dziewczynce parę słów i wycofuje się, staje z resztą krajów, obserwuje czujnie.

Chłopak delikatnie odgarnia włosy dziewczynki, odsłaniając jej poparzenie. Uśmiech Szwajcarii momentalnie przemienia się w grymas powstrzymywanej żądzy mordu.

- Co by tu… – mruczy do siebie dzieciak, zapisuje coś w małym notatniku i wyjmuje z kieszeni dość sporą strzykawkę i fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem. Łatwo zauważyć, iż zrobił to tak, żeby kamera nie widziała jego poczynań. Liechtenstein zamiera, a Vash oznajmia groźnie:

- Tylko spróbuj jej coś zrobić!

- To jej… znaczy, to ma wyleczyć oparzenie obiektu dwanaście – protestuje chłopak, po czym dodaje znacznie ciszej, słowa muszą niemalże być wyczytywane z ruchu ust – Proszę, pozwól mi pomóc twojej siostrze… - Nachyla się i mówi jeszcze ciszej – Miałem tylko ją zbadać, ale przecież… Wy się szybko leczycie, ale niech… Lilli, tak? Oszczędźmy jej tego.

Vash wolno potakuje, ale rzuca coś mało pochlebnego po francusku, żeby Lilli nie zrozumiała. Gdy chłopak wstrzykuje dziewczynce środek, Szwajcar obserwuje go czujnymi, zmrużonymi oczami. Inne kraje również się przyglądają, nieco spokojniej, lecz na zszokowane westchnięcie germańskiego rodzeństwa od razu się spinają.

- Z-znikło… - Lilli dotyka ostrożnie miejsca, gdzie miała ranę, po czym spogląda na naukowca ze zdziwieniem i wdzięcznością. – Jak… jak pan to…

-Ciii... – chłopak przykłada palec do ust. – Kamery – przypomina cicho. Następnie szybko się zbiera, wypukuje na drzwiach jakiś kod, zapewne dla tych jego ochroniarzy - i opuszcza pokój, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy.

Gdy kroki cichną, Szwajcaria wstaje i sarka z wściekłością:

- Czy oni nas mają za jakieś tępe zwierzęta?! Obiekty, niezdające sobie sprawy z kamer, też mi coś!

- Bracie, nic mi nie jest, nie musisz się tak pieklić… - Lilli wstaje powoli. Przy tym ruchu coś zsuwa się z jej ubrania, niewielki, ciemnozielony fragment materiału. – Moja wstążka! Myślałam, że ją zgubiłam… Najwyraźniej tamten pan musiał mi ją przynieść!

Dziewczynka z powagą wiąże wstążkę, a Ameryka odzywa się z namysłem:

- Może moglibyśmy z nimi współpracować.

* * *

Słowa Alfreda natychmiast wywołują kłótnię. Ameryce się przypomina, że oni wszyscy są tu zamknięci przez tych ludzi, którzy, notabene, zabili jego brata, a także trzy inne kraje, możliwe, że i cztery, teraz mało nie zamęczyli małej dziewczynki, więc co on sobie wyobraża, proponując sojusz? Przecież teraz kraje nie pomogą w sprawdzeniu, kim naprawdę są! Ucieleśniają sobą narody, to jest wiadome i to zawsze wystarczało, a zwykli ludzie niech się do tego nie mieszają! Dobrze, może i wiedza, czym personifikacje różnią się od śmiertelników, pomoże w rozwoju nauki, ale jak miało pomóc zamordowanie, tak, mord kilku krajów?!

Po jakimś czasie dyskusja się kończy, a Arthur ma później, znacznie później, wrażenie, iż to od tego momentu czas zaczął szybko płynąć, a on poddał się nurtowi, dryfował i przyglądał się rzeczywistości bez większego zainteresowania.

W istocie mało się dzieje. Na dzień po testach na Liechtenstein i Niemcach ci ludzie znowu przychodzą i zabierają ze sobą Francisa i Erzsebet. Ci dwoje wracają cali, zdrowi, zmęczeni, lecz bez żadnych ran, więc Anglia tylko stwierdza chłodno, że dobra robota, Bonnefoy, przynajmniej sam będę mógł cię zabić, a Francja śmieje się krótko, czas płynie dalej. Następnego dnia pokój opuszczają Kiku oraz Mei, potem Iwan oraz Alfred, a piątego dnia Vash – i jeszcze raz Lilli. Arthur nie pyta, czemu poszła dziewczynka, a nie on, i tak nie doczekałby odpowiedzi, więc po powrocie tylko zbywa krótko Szwajcarię i jego przekonania, że Anglia współpracuje z tymi ludźmi. Wystarczy jednak przypomnieć, że dwoje wychowanków Arthura zginęło przez tych drani, i można dalej… żyć? Raczej – egzystować. Obserwować życie, ale i ono zamiera, kiedy przez jakiś czas nie ma testów, wszyscy są cisi i zajęci sobą, własnymi rozmyślaniami. Anglia wyjątkiem nie jest. Najpierw zastanawia się, kim są ci ludzie, czemu ich porwali, jakie są ich cele, motywy, kto ich finansuje, komu przylegają…

A potem myśli o sobie, o innych krajach. Kim są, czemu są krajami, czym się różnią od śmiertelników, jak można ich zabić, poco to robić. Najbardziej skupia się na trzeciej kwestii, uznaje ją za frapującą. Jak odróżnić kraj od śmiertelnika? Ten pierwszy żyje tak długo, jak żyje jego kraj, jego ludzie, rany kraju szybciej się leczą, a po zabiciu wraca po pewnym czasie do życia, nigdy się nie starzeje… Ale to tylko zewnętrzne różnice, jakie są te subtelniejsze? Może śmiertelnicy inaczej postrzegają świat, może inaczej odczuwają bodźce, może ich uczucia są inne… A może różnice są tak drobne, niedostrzegalne, że gdyby Anglia w tej chwili stał się człowiekiem, w ogóle by tego nie zauważył? Może ich wcale nie ma…

Rozmyślania, przynajmniej na tę chwilę, przerywa widok jedzenia na stole. Dziś do kanapek, wody oraz jabłek dołączono też dziesięć styropianowych opakowań z letnim bulionem, całkiem zjadliwym. Jak zawsze Szwajcaria mruczy pod nosem, że powinni uważać z tym jedzeniem, przecież nie wiadomo, co w nim jest. Jego narzekanie ukróca Rosja łagodnym przypomnieniem, iż ci ludzie mogli im coś zaaplikować z tysiąc razy, a śmierć z głodu bądź pragnienia to zbyt pięknie nie wygląda. Vash tylko wzdycha i oddaje swoje jabłko Lilli. Dziewczynka cicho dziękuje i siada na fotelu, próbując nie urazić zwichniętej podczas drugiego testu kostki. Tym razem chłopak z magiczną strzykawką się nie pojawił, więc wszyscy mniej i bardziej ranni muszą cierpieć i starać się nie wspominać słyszanego kilka – kilkanaście? – dni temu strzału.

* * *

Zadanie prowadzenia kalendarza wziął na siebie Francja, więc codziennie też informuje, który to dzień. Choć Anglia zazwyczaj nie zwraca uwagi na tę informację, trzynastego dnia od porwania niechętnie zmienia swoją postawę. Nie do końca z własnej woli – zapamiętuje ten dzień, gdyż właśnie wtedy te pierdolone testy znów się zaczynają. Tamta ruda oznajmia do dyktafonu, że przeprowadzane jest badanie wytrzymałościowe, i zabiera ze sobą samą Tajwan. Dziewczyna, wychodząc, wymienia spojrzenie z Japonią. Kiku jeszcze chwilę spogląda na drzwi, nim odwraca się i, chwytając czujne spojrzenie Anglii, spuszcza wzrok oraz zaciska pięści. Martwi się, to jasne, wszyscy się martwią, co teraz z nimi będzie. Ale czy chcą wiedzieć? Arthur nie chce. Nie, nie boi się. On po prostu wie, że te badania nie skończą się dobrze. Pewnie ktoś zginie. A naczelnicy tego więzienia się nie przejmą, przecież pewnie więżą nie tylko tę dziesiątkę, prawdopodobnie i inne kraje straciły wolność. W innym przypadku raczej próbowano by ich uratować…

A może ich zamordowali, myśli Anglia chłodno. To by też miało sens. Mniejsze koszty utrzymywania ich, mniejsze ryzyko buntu, mniej miejsca i mniej osób byłoby potrzebnych. Straciliby też inne „obiekty badawcze", ale wciąż mają ich dziesięcioro.

Potem Arthur wspomina tę garstkę krajów, na których mu zależy, i stwierdza, że wolałby ich żywych, a najlepiej – i wolnych. Odkładając rozmyślania na później, dołącza do Francji, Rosji i Ameryki, dyskutujących nad charakterem testu. Przez parę godzin Anglia czuje się jak podczas rozmów Aliantów, jak podczas drugiej wojny, ale to wrażenie trwa tylko do momentu, w którym powinna paść jedna z wypowiedzi Chin, kipiących przekonaniem o swojej nieomylności.

Rozmowa urywa się, gdy drzwi się otwierają, a parę sekund później Arthur wie, że się nie mylił, ale nie czuje w związku z tym ani cienia satysfakcji, przecież przewidywał, że ktoś zginie, w takim przypadku lepiej się mylić.

Mężczyźni kładą na podłodze bezwładne, zmaltretowane ciało, a Japonia zrywa się z fotela i tylko patrzy, wszyscy tylko patrzą, nikt nie mówi ani słowa, tylko Węgry zasłania usta, a zielone oczy Liechtenstein zachodzą łzami, lecz wciąż patrzą na Mei.

Ale każda rzecz musi spotkać swój koniec, ta dusząca cisza też, wszystko dzieje się naraz, Kiku biegnie do przyjaciółki, unosi ją i nawołuje po imieniu, Lilli przestaje powstrzymywać płacz, Vash z pogardą rzuca coś o damskich bokserach, Francis klnie głośno, Erzsebet protestuje, Iwan i Ludwig próbują wszystkich uspokoić, Alfred tylko powtarza bezmyślnie „Co jest?", a Arthur tylko wzdycha ponuro.

Przecież Tajwan w końcu się budzi (a Anglia cieszy się, że tym razem racji nie miał). Choć nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej poza wczepieniem się w Kiku i trzęsieniem się, a nikt nawet nie prosi jej o przytoczenie przebiegu badań, ulga jest świetnie wyczuwalna. Ulga – i obawa. Przecież wkrótce z tym „testem wytrzymałości" i oni się spotkają. A kto wie, jak go przejdzie Liechtenstein.

Ale Mei szybko wraca do siebie, a w następne dni dziewczynka, i jej brat, i jej kuzyn, i wszyscy inni, poza Anglią, wracają cali i zdrowi, roztrzęsieni, poranieni, ale błyskawicznie, w tempie krajów zdrowieją, a Arthur zastanawia się z niechęcią, czy to nie jest nieludzkie, czy oni naprawdę są ludźmi.


End file.
